


Good night Parv

by Kit_Scribbles



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Sleep Trouble, dometic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Scribbles/pseuds/Kit_Scribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parv is having trouble sleeping and Strife sees it as his responsibility as his boyfriend to help lul him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night Parv

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3! feed back is welcome!  
> **A note to the Yogscast: You can read my fics but be prepared for your faces to become tomatos

Parvis yawned softly as he rested his feet in Will’s lap stretching out languidly like a sleepy cat. Will glanced up and over his book that he was currently reading to gaze at Parv, his soft black hair was strewn around his long face, defiant strands flicked up wildly as his head sunk into the cushion he rested on. The thin man’s eyelids drooped heavily ready to give into the endless calls of sleep, purple and bluish circles ringed the dark haired man’s eyes, Parvis hadn’t been sleeping well lately, Will supposed it was the weather. There had been a LOT of storms lately. Wills eyes dragged down to the faint bruises that were slowly fading, the blonde briefly blushed the memory of where those bruises had come from making heat rise to his cheeks, Will tried to suppress a chuckle when he noticed Parv had a red stain of pasta sauce on the collar of his shirt. Typical Parv.

“Parvis…” Will’s voice dragged out the name slowly as his fingers rubbed slow circles into the skin of Parvs ankle. The dark haired man groaned softly and peered through his lashes up at Strife as his lips upturned into a lazy grin that was oddly endearing. “That feels nice…” Parv breathed through his nose as Strife set his book down on the end table and unceremoniously shoved parvs legs apart sitting between them and began to climb over his long body. Parv grumbled something about Will being heavy but was cut off before he could voice his complaint. Wills soft wet, lips brushed Parvs chapped ones, barely even a touch. Parv almost whimpered and tried to sit up a little more in his sleepy haze but will backed his head away as his hands slipped up the sides of Parvs neck. Will leant down again slowly, only this time Parv was quicker as his hand shot up to cup the back of the blondes head and pressed Will’s face into his own but was careful not to let their foreheads hit, but only their lips press hard against the other’s. Will keened softly, his head tilting, enjoying the feel of Parvs blunt fingernails pushed insistently into his scalp. Their lips worked against one anothers wetly, Parvs hands slipped down Strifes body to rest on the arch of the blondes back.

Strife stood up suddenly and hauling parv with him, wrapping his arms around Parvs neck drawing him closer. The blonde tugged parv into their shared bedroom and urged Parv to sit in the middle of the bed, he chuckled softly watching the taller man clamber, rather childlike onto the bed. Parv pouted when Strife didn’t move to join him and held both hands out making grabby hands towards will, Stife sighed and kicked off his shoes and inched his way closer to parv until the darker haired man grabbed his hands pulling the blonde against him. Will was now sitting in the taller man’s lap, Parv looked down, his eyelids were still drooping but his eyes were alive with desire. The dark haired man’s long arms snaked around Will’s middle as he let his head fall onto the blondes shoulder his long hair moving like silk across Strifes neck. Will turned his head and laying butterfly kisses against Parvs neck, Strife began to hum quietly, barely even audible other than to Parv. Alex’ eyes drifted closed slowly as he listened to Strifes melodious murmur “That’s it Alex...” Parvs neck buzzed against Strifes lips in response. Will smiles softly against Parvs skin, he rocked forward onto his knees so his was chest to chest with the dark haired man and gently guided him down so Parv was laid flat on his back against the deep maroon sheets. Will laid next to Alex gently pawing at his hair as he continued to hum gently “shhhhh...” Alex’ breathing eventually slowed and deepened and his face became soft and peaceful, Strife just watched him for a while and brushed the hair out of his face, tenderly rubbing his thumb across Parvs cheekbone and leant into kiss him softly. “Good night Alex…” Parv mumbled his good night to strife and turned into the blonde as Strife covered them both with a blanket. “...Sleep well…”


End file.
